


april showers.

by dearelizaa



Series: Domestic Au [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Danti - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearelizaa/pseuds/dearelizaa
Summary: Anti is barely out of the shower before there are hands on his waist, thumbs sneaking underneath the towel slung around his hips.





	april showers.

**Author's Note:**

> the first of many tiny drabbles from tumblr.

Anti is barely out of the shower before there are hands on his waist, thumbs sneaking underneath the towel slung around his hips. He nearly cackles as he wraps his arms around Dark’s neck, the two of them swaying a little. Dark catches him in a deep kiss before he can say anything, and he groans a little, breathless when he pulls away. “What’s wrong, Darky, couldn’t wait for me?”

Dark’s breath fans across his neck as he chuckles, sending shivers down his spine. “Seems a waste for you to get dressed, hm? Now, **why don’t you get on your knees?** ”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [deareliza](http://deareliza.tumblr.com) and [ego-aesthetics](http://ego-aesthetics.tumblr.com) <3


End file.
